Sickness Much?
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: Sasuke didn’t show up at the bridge where Team Seven gather daily one day, and his teammates got worried. Naruto was sent to take a look at him. What happens next? SasuNaru, OOC, PWP - birthday fic for myself! x3


_**xXxSasuxNaruxXx**_

_**Summary: **__Sasuke didn't show up at the bridge where Team Seven gather daily one day, and his teammates got worried. Naruto was sent to take a look at him – and see what happens! A birthday gift for myself! Yay! I love myself! *hugs self* xD_

_**Disclaimer:**__ If Naruto belongs to me, then I'm afraid it won't be suitable for kids and homophobes – but since it is, it doesn't belong to me then U.U_

_**Note:**__ SasuNaru, slight AU, OOC, possibly PWP, citrus goodness 3_

_**xXxSasuxNaruxXx**_

It was a fine, fine morning in the lands of the Fire Country. The situation was just the same in Konohagakure, where the sun was smiling at all underneath it, the birds were twittering and fluttering so happily, the kids were playing joyfully on the full streets and practically everyone was having fun – well, mostly. Unfortunately, the situation was quite the opposite for Team Seven of the Konoha's Shinobi Line **(1)**. Currently, two of the members of the team were waiting for the rest to appear – in a rather impatient way.

"Agh, where the hell are the both of them?! Damn it, always so late, especially that Kakashi!"

"Naruto, be quiet already!" his pink-haired teammate yelled from the other side of the bridge, where they would wait for each other every single day, trying not to kill her annoying friend. "You're making me having a headache, and it's not even eight yet!"

The blond on the other end pouted and fidgeted for a few minutes, before getting back to his loud self. "Gah! This is so frustrating! I can't wait anymore!"

"I said be quiet, Naruto! Do you really want me to go there and strangle you to death right now?!" the girl yelled even louder, holding her aching head.

As the two of them continued yelling at each other, all of a sudden, their teacher appeared with a poof of smoke. "Yo!"

"You're late!"

The both of them immediately threw a massive punch at the silver-haired man who was in the middle of the bridge – only to have their fists colliding with each other heavily when the man disappeared and appeared back just before their collided hands. And…how wrong that step was, as he received a mind-blowing hit on his crotch by both his students at the same time – seemed like they planned it thoroughly, probably. The masked man fell onto his knees, wincing a little as he held his painful groin area. When the hell had the two managed to outsmart him?!

"The two of you…how could you do this to your own sensei?"

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!" the blond said, pointing an accusing finger to his teacher.

"Well, yes," Kakashi replied, instantly going back to his usual smiling-underneath-mask self. "See, there was this little dolphin and–"

"–Liar!"

A small sigh escaped the man's lips. "You two…geez…. Hey, wait…where's Sasuke? Don't tell me he hasn't arrived yet?"

"What's wrong with the teme not arriving yet?! He's probably having a case of diarrhoea or something like that! He's fine, I'm sure of it!" Naruto replied out loud – even though he was secretly concerned about that teammate of his too. "Let's just start training already!"

"Naruto!" the pink-haired girl smacked her teammate's head – finally. "Don't you know?! Sasuke-kun is always the first to arrive, no matter what! But today he's not! Don't you think something bad has happened to him?!"

"…what could happen? It's not like he can't take care of himself…"

_Smack._

"Itai! What was that for, Sakura-chan?!" the seventeen-year-old blond pouted, nursing his head.

"For being inconsiderate! Look here, we're a team, and teammates are supposed to take care of each other!" the girl shrieked. "And since I will be busy these few days, you would need to take care of Sasuke-kun together with Kakashi-sensei, get it, the two of you?!"

The masked man then said, "But I would have to handle a mission starting from today noon, so I can't be there, sorry."

"…looks like you're on your own then, Naruto! And if I heard a single thing that either of you ruins by living together for a few days, I'll chop both your heads off, get it?!"

"Yessir! I mean, maam!"

Naruto regretted saying that in an instant. Yet, he knew he couldn't back away from his words – especially when he knew how dangerously terrifying Sakura could be when her orders were obliged. The girl was far more scarier than an onibaba **(2)**, he thought. And so, after packing up a little – and yelling and cursing at himself for hours in his room – the blond finally left his apartment and went to the Uchiha residency. Once he was in front of the gates that led there, he stopped and stared in uncertainty. Unconsciously, he clenched his fists and bit his lip in a rather anxious way.

'Geh…get a grip already, Naruto! It's not like you're gonna die from entering here, anyway!' he told himself. '…but this place is so damn scary, I can't help it! Every time I'm here I'll get the chills! Just what kind of place is this?! I wonder how Sasuke is able to live here alone, all by himself…'

Finally, with one deep breath, Naruto stepped into the compound. "…Sasuke-teme! Teme, are you around here? Oi…! Teme…!"

"…what the heck, you dobe?" a replied was heard from the main house together with several coughs. "Why…are you here?"

"Oh, just to look around…" the blond replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he approached the raven. "Of course to know what happened to you, teme!"

"…whatever…"

The blond raised a brow upon hearing several more coughs from the other male. "What happened to you, teme?"

"Isn't it obvious, dobe?" he coughed again, moving aside to let the boy enter his house.

"Eh? Don't tell me you caught a cold, teme!" Naruto exclaimed, before laughing out loud. "Oh fuck, this is just so hilarious! The mighty Uchiha Sasuke is having a cold! Hah! And all this while everyone's been thinking that you're so strong not even the viruses are courageous enough to get close to you! Hah, this would be fun to tell others!"

He was about to run off to start telling everyone about the breaking news – but his motions were stopped when a hand gripped his wrist firmly. He turned around to spit some mockery at the raven – when he noticed the dark and deadly glare of the last Uchiha. In an instant, his devilish look turned into a petrified look when the red-tinged eyes were shot straight at him. 'Okay…don't play around with a sick Uchiha unless you're wanting to be burned alive! Yikes!' Unconsciously, he started laughing and fidgeting nervously.

"Uh…S-Sasuke? L-look…I was just joking…" he rubbed the back of his head, still laughing in an anxious way. "Haha…it's n-normal to joke around…w-with your friends, r-right? Right…Sasuke-teme? Teme? …Sasuke?"

"…if you're thinking of doing that stupid idea in your head…I swear that you'll be more than dead, Naruto…" the raven said, an evil smirk plastered on his pale face.

Naruto trembled lightly in fear, taking a step back. "Y-yeah…I-I won't…"

"Hn…come on now, dobe…"

"…w-what?"

"…what?" Sasuke stared at him blankly. "You were planning to take care of me, weren't you?"

"E-eh? B-but…! Teme, let go…!!!!!!!"

_**xXxSasuxNaruxXx**_

"L-look, teme…"

"…hn?"

"I know that you're sick and need to be taken care of…" the blond paused, looking down at his new attire. "…but why in the fucking world must I wear something like this, damn it?!"

A dark chuckle escaped the raven's lips. He stared at the pretty boy in front of him. 'It really does suit him perfectly…what a nice view….' Indeed, with a cute black French maid outfit with white frills, complete with a white apron, a white headgear, a pair of white gloves, a pair of white knee-length socks and a pair of black shoes, the blond boy definitely looked so hot and fuckable to the Uchiha. 'Hn…guess I have to thank Kakashi later for this outfit…' he smirked, watching as the boy fidgeted and blushed in shame.

"…w-what are you staring at, perv?!"

Another chuckle was heard. "You, obviously…"

"Geh! D-don't stare, damn it!" Naruto flustered. "…god, this frills are itchy! How the hell do girls manage to wear all of these?!"

Without the kitsune realising it, Sasuke had already strode towards him. "Hn…you smell nice, dobe…"

"…h-hey! Don't get too close, teme! Geez…what had happened to you anyway?! As far as I know, you weren't this kind of perverted before! E-even though you could be p-perverted sometimes…" he blushed at this thought, remembering the few times where Sasuke had tried to molest him after some missions.

"…what? Thinking of something dirty? Hm?" the raven cupped and squeezed Naruto's ass all of a sudden.

"T-teme, don't!" Naruto gasped. "Y-you're sick, right? You…you should rest…and let me take care of you…"

Again, the blond's ass was squeezed. "Hm? But I want you to take care of me…my way…"

"Eh? W-what? Uwah-mn!"

He shut his eyes as a pair of lips were placed firmly against his. He wasn't surprised with the kiss – they had been kissing several times previously after all. But somehow…why had it felt different? This kiss…Sasuke was trying to emphasise something, but the blond just couldn't put the right words to it. A sudden squeeze on his ass caused him to moan into the kiss unexpectedly, much to his own embarrassment. He tried to pull away, yet the raven only deepened the kiss, licking n sucking on his lips in a hungry way.

"Mn….nn…" Naruto moaned as the Uchiha began to explore his orifice.

Slowly, Sasuke broke the kiss and descended towards his jaw line, nipping and sucking everywhere before he latched himself to the blond's pulse and sucked hard. Tilting his head to the side subconsciously, Naruto let out a moan of pleasure and pressed his body against the raven unexpectedly. Soon enough, he couldn't stand the sinful pleasure any longer as his knees started to wobble and he fell completely into the raven's embrace. The raven smirked as he held the smaller being in his arms and brought him to his room.

"Nn…S-Sasuke…"

Once they reached the pale guy's room, the Uchiha carelessly threw the blond onto his bed, not bothering where and how he landed. The boy, after regaining his composure on the bed, panted as he stared at Sasuke who was taking off his shirt – in a rather sensual way. His breaths shortened, and he could feel the area that was covered with a frilly pink panty getting unbelievably tight as he continued to watch the little striptease by the smirking male before him. Then, the raven got onto the bed and hovered on top of him, smirking predatorily at his little kitsune.

"…Sasu…Sasuke…" he breathed out, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck without realising it. "…w-what…what did you do to me? You…freaking…perverted bastard…"

Sasuke's smirk widened at this. "Hn…so you've noticed, huh? The jutsu I put on you…"

"T-teme…"

"Don't worry about it, Naru-chan…you'll like what I would do to you…" the raven leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips again.

In an instant, the blond moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around the guy, parting his lips so that Sasuke could explore his orifice thoroughly. Tongues battling each other roughly, the two of them shared a passionate and hungry kiss with each other as each intended to dominate the kiss. After a little while, the raven broke the kiss so that Naruto could breathe and began nibbling and sucking on the boy's jaw line and neck, making yet several other huge red marks on the smooth, caramel-coloured skin.

"Mn…anh…S-Sasu…"

Then, Sasuke impatiently unbuttoned the upper half of the blond's outfit, ripping the white apron off as he hungrily sucked and bit all around the kitsune's chest. Loud mewls and moans of ecstasy were heard all throughout the main Uchiha house when the raven claimed one perked nipple and sucked hard as his hand twisted and pinched the other. The helpless boy underneath him could only shudder in excitement as more and more pleasure were given to him by the Uchiha. All of a sudden, he felt his crotch being grabbed forcefully through his underwear.

"Ahn! S-Sasuke!" Naruto cried out lout in both pain and pleasure, arching his back beautifully.

The raven smirked and bit down on the nipple he was pleasuring hard – only to have the blond scream out his name again as he shuddered in delight. Was the kitsune into masochism? He was not sure, but based on the boy's reactions when the raven purposely created pain on his body, he could be. And it made the Uchiha even more excited. He suddenly yanked the pink panty off the boy and pulled himself up – making sure to graze his teeth against Naruto's nipple to make the blond feel pleasure. He then grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Ah-uwah!" the blond yelped as he almost hit the side of the bathtub. "W-what the hell, teme…ah…n-no…"

"Hm? What was it, my little kitsune? I can't hear you clearly…" Sasuke asked playfully, smirking as he continued to fondle with the boy's erection.

"A-ah…nn…S-Sasuke…unh…mn…anh…"

The smirk on the raven's face grew. "Getting excited?"

"Ah, mn…a-ah…uwah…" Naruto moaned and shuddered in pure pleasure. "F-fuck…S-Sasu…m-more…yes…ah…mnh…"

The Uchiha smirked widely at this. He knew his jutsu was getting weaker, but the positive response that the blond was giving to him was so good to be heard. He could feel his huge throbbing erection twitching in impatience and excitement upon seeing the Uzumaki so wanting of him. Nevertheless, he wanted to make this first time of theirs special and unforgettable, thus he had to control his patience for now. He continued to perform hand-job on Naruto, loving the slick and sticky feel of the boy's precum around his hand and wrist.

"Sa-Sasuke…oh fuck…ah…I'm gonna…unh…I'm come-aaaaaahhhhhh!"

Jets of warm, white liquid were spurted out of the blond's manhood onto the walls and floor of the bathroom as Naruto had his first orgasm. Once the kitsune had done climaxing, Sasuke took his hand and started sucking on all the cum that he had collected, making sure not to swallow all of them as he kissed the boy once again. Saliva and cum were vigorously mixed together in the sloppy kiss as the both of them yet again tried to overcome the other party. After a while, the Uchiha pulled away and told the blond to get into the bathtub, kneeled on all fours.

"…S-Sasuke…hurry…hurry up…" Naruto whined all of a sudden, much to the raven's surprise.

"Someone's impatient, hm?"

The boy blushed in embarrassment. "…p-please…I want you right now…"

Sasuke gulped inwardly, trying not to let his lust get the best out of him. He steadily got into the bathtub as well, kneeling with both his hands on Naruto's covered ass. He then pushed the annoying piece of cloth upwards impatiently before staring lustfully at the nice piece of round, firm ass before him. He cupped and squeezed it lightly, earning a moan from the owner of the ass. Smirking, he parted the ass cheeks and leaned forward to lick the tiny puckered hole that clenched and unclenched every now and again, as if inviting him to have a taste of it.

"U-uwah! S-Sasu…Sasu, d-don't! I-it's dirty, damn it! A-ahn…S-Sasuke…!"

Ignoring Naruto's words, Sasuke continued to lick and suck the little hole, sticking his tongue into it every so often. The blond, on the other hand, could only moan, mewl and whimper as he quivered in ecstasy from the pleasure at his bottom hole. He didn't know why, but it felt so good, the skilful tongue that was darting in and out of his hole, the sticky and warm liquid that was slowly filling his inside, the pair of lips that continuously suck and kiss that dirty hole and the fingers that were teasing his little hole nonstop. In no time, he was as hard as a rock again.

"…you're ready for the next stage now, Naru-chan?" Sasuke suddenly purred – and he realised the thing that had been poking his hole was not a finger any longer. "Hm? You're ready, my little kitsune? For the…penetration stage?"

He moaned upon hearing Sasuke's husky voice and jerked backwards unintentionally. "Y-yes! Yes…god, f-fuck me…fuck me now, Sasuke!"

"Hm…but you didn't say 'please', Naru-chan…"

"P-please! Please, Uchiha-sama, penetrate me now! Please…!"

God, he had no idea why he said that. Still, what's done was done, and he knew what was coming next, and he knew it wasn't going to be good in the first few seconds – or minutes, if he was unlucky. Nevertheless, he waited impatiently as Sasuke slowly positioned his huge erection in front of his entrance. Watching from the front, Naruto moaned out loud when the raven began to enter him. And boy, was he huge! The blond felt like his insides were being ripped bit by bit as the guy prodded in slowly, making sure he wasn't giving much pain to the boy.

Finally, when he was fully inserted inside the kitsune, the Uchiha paused his movement and waited – even though his lust suggested that he should just move and let the blond find pleasure later on. Yet he knew he couldn't just break his little dobe, it was their first time after all. When the seventeen-year-old had finally gave in to him, he couldn't just let his chance go away, could he? And so, the raven waited till Naruto finally adjusted himself with the new sensation of having something huge sticking inside him – and would be moving in and out of him soon.

"S-Sasu…y-you can move n-now…unh…"

And that was all that Sasuke need. Slowly, he moved until only the tip of his manhood were inside the blond – before ramming back in as hard as he could. Hitting Naruto's sweet spot in an instant, the boy cried out in ecstasy as the raven continuously hit the single spot again and again, bringing him to his climax yet once again. Crying out the raven's name nonstop between moans and mewls, he got closer to his second orgasm and finally, he climaxed with a scream of Sasuke's name, followed by a grunt from the Uchiha who came inside him shortly after.

"God…" Naruto breathed out after the heavy 'workout', lying on his chest inside the tub after his legs and arms gave up underneath him. "That…was definitely…the most intense…and most amazing climax I've…ever had in my whole life…"

"Heh…glad you liked it, d-dobe…" Sasuke replied breathily. "…wanna do it again sometimes, then?"

"…I'd love to…teme…"

_**((Owari))**_

_**A/N:**__ Yay! Finally done! Lol, I'm so excited! X3 But anyways, I'm terribly sorry for not updating my stories these few days, minna – but I was doing this oneshot just for my birthday! Oh yeah! It's my birthday! Yay! 12__th__ July, my birthday! Hooray! Lol, I'm so hyper right now! Oh well, that's all for now! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san! Hope you enjoyed the oneshot!_

_**Yay! The Konoha's Shinobi Line! xD Lol, sounds like a clothes' design xDDDD**_

_**Onibaba – scary old female ghost xDDDD**_

_**xXxSasuxNaruxXx**_


End file.
